Not Alone: A Toy Story
by field innocence
Summary: A story about two toys and their short journey of life, and a unfeeling of love.


**A/N: I received this idea for staring to long at my teddy bears and other stuff animals lol Enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Not Alone: A Toy Story**

XXXXX

_Life was growing and aging quickly for mankind, and it's cycle of life was precisely the same. Typical standers of God's children, inventing new useable and affordable equipment for the desperate needs. All seem right, but not perfect, even advance technology need some tune-up for their upgrade. Overall, the high quality to impress the human race is far from perfection, no one seem to be happy with the result of the new invention, instead they're shallow. Always wanting more until they receive the right equipment for them and their family._

_However, while everyone doesn't seem happy with their necessary item, only the young mind of a child could only be happy with the stuff that he or she have or want. Even though that special play-thing is rotten to the cord, the child imagine it as he or she special friend, and key to imaginary._

XXXXXXX

"Happy birthday Sakura!" yelled the loud-mouth boy, handing a precious gift to the pink-hair girl that he dearly have a crush on, and today he was given the chances to surprise her with a birthday gift. Sakura slightly smile from Naruto's gift box, and gently took the wrapped box on her arms, "Well, aren't you going to open it?" he asked happily, staring brightly at the semi happy pink-hair girl that just turned 13. Naruto was feel with excitement and endless possibly for her reaction to the gift. It took him months to find the perfect gift for his crush girl, and achieve by finding a rare, special, unexpected, beautiful, expensive……….

"Doll?" she was shock, and rather disappointed of the gift. She expected more from the crazy obsessive boy, to at least give her expensive jewelry or anything close to that. But unfortunately, she wasn't going to get any this year, "T-Thank... I guess," she weakly smiled at the fox boy as he grinned shyly with faded blushes on his cheeks, feeling relief that she didn't yell at him for his silly attention toward her.

Later at home, Sakura arrived in exhaustion from her long walk from school to the house. It became difficult to approach home because of the extra weight that she had to carry in her backpack. The doll's weight wasn't that much, but Sakura did blame it for being in her backpack and for carrying her all the way home, "Some gift..." Sakura said, staring annoyingly toward the doll's face. Observing the doll closely as it stood still with her pretty smile and red blushed cheeks that was painted on. Than her dress had purple flowers growing at the buttom, the sleeve were longer than her arms, the design of the whole dress looked beautiful with a lot of tiny detail. The dress was made of velvet, but it certainly wasn't made for the dress, because to Sakura erspective, the design and the velevt didn't quite match together. Sure, the doll is about one-and-half wide, one feet talk, and the facial of the doll looked lovely, like a stunning Geisha.

"I think I'll leave you in your box. So I won't get to look at you to remind me about Naruto," she stated as she left the doll in her cautainer and left the doll on top of the flat part of her drawer, along with her other toys that she was given as gifts. But unlike the doll, the other toys were stuff toy, and are loved by Sakura attention, "Here you guys, it seem you guys have a new friend, but apparently she won't be out of her box because I said so. So she'll be living in the box while you guys stare at the window," Sakura spoke kindly to her stuff creature as she adjust a few arrangement on them, "There," she said, slightly waving to her stuff animals and took off.

Now here is when the unexplainable happens, instead of standing there like stones, the animals moved. Each one is unique of Sakura's choosing, there are absolutely four different type of stuff animals that stood next to each other. Two cuddling bears, but one of them is smaller than the one sitting next to it. The small one has a heart shape on the stomach part and is also holding a rose that is attach to the round shape hand. The color of the small one is tan and looks a bit filthy from one side of the head. Unlike the same one, the big bear's color is dark pink, clean and is much fury than the small one, "Hey Diedara?" spoke the giant bear as he approached closely to his small, pretend brother.

"What do you want Sasori?" Diedara asked, looking annoy from his older, pretend brother. This routine always happen whenever the 'Mistress' leave out of her room and be completely gone for hours, "Do you see the new toy over there?" Sasori pointed to the end of brown dower as Diedara followed the direction that his older brother pointed than became curious under his plan, soft skin, "Um now you mention it, I want to know who is the new toy," he replied as he try to rub his chin but soon found out that his round shape hands were attach together to hold the rose that he came with.

"Hey guys!" exclaim a skunk stuff animal, running toward the two brotherly bears, "did you see the new toy, Itachi is already there. Come on! Let's greet it!" he quickly told them than ran off to meet the new model that'll soon amuse their mistress. Both bears took a second glance at each other before taking their time to arrive at the end of the brown dower to meet the new toy.

Before their arrival to the toy, Itachi, the stuff animal weasel that picture his true nature of a real animal, swirl around the tall box like a true curious weasel. He observed the box cautiously, sniffing, touching and even try licking. Though those senses aren't real to him, but he intent to believe he does actually have sense, even with the fact that he is just a stuff animal. After carefully observing the doll that could be seen right through the clear plastic front, Itachi did the one thing to wake the doll, "Hello?" he poked the front plastic, right at the doll's face as she didn't take the weasel annoyance call, "hey hey hey hey hey..." Itachi continue to poke the plastic window that contained the still doll.

"Hey Itachi!"

"What Tobi," Itachi sigh before stopping his annoying disturbance to the quiet doll than stare at his skunky friend, "What do you want?" Itachi jumped off from the rectangular box and landed in front of his animal friends, glancing from one to the other with annoyance. It has seem Itachi wasn't the only one who found out about the new toy for the mistress collection. Apparently whenever a new arrival comes by, rumor spread easily, how pathetic. Because there're only a few toys that actually live inside Sakura room, and they're the only ones that knows what goes around the room. Everything!

"Hey, if it doesn't answer, push it! Yeah,"

"Good plan Diedara," responded Tobi with his exciting tail wagging side to side as he act like a true animal. Tobi is more like a dog, always panting as if he actually run, jumping excitingly every time something big comes along, wagging his flat long tail, and always, always, always, "Hey hey hey hey hey..."

"What... is... it... Tobi!" Itachi pressed his soft teeth roughly as she glared at the annoying blabbing-mouth sunk, always curious about everything, "What's in the box?" Tobi manually stop his exciting movement as Itachi continue to stare at the idiot sunk with more frustration and irritation.

"Tobi stop asking too many question,"

"Ow... why did you do that for?" he rubbed he delicate, soft head, even though he didn't feel any pain but pretended he did, and looked innocently hurt, "Your mean Itachi…….. Very meannnnn," he said whining like a little runt.

"Well stop annoying me, and maybe I would probably be a bit nicer to you," the stuff weasel remarked, returning to wake the silent doll. The height of the red box was approximately too tall for him to jump on, but it wasn't strong enough to stop him from collapsing it with all his comfy weight, "Everyone move!" he warn, causing the doll container to fall straight down. From a human perspective, it would have been another tilt of a small box with a quick noise but for a small stuff animal it was a huge timber. All the cute creature quickly took cover before the box landed roughly down, and than slowly return to see the new toy.

"What is it?" asked Sasori as his head reach to see the toy face.

"I don't know," replied Diedara, also doing the same like his huge bear brother.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Let me see! Let me seeeeeeee….." Tobi was running around both bears because their vast stuff animal body were in the way of his view to the new toy. With no one earring themselves toward him, Tobi shove between the two curious bears to get a better look at it, "It's a………." before Tobi got the chances to reveal the name, both bears said it first.

"……….A doll?" they stare at each other in confusion. It didn't quite make sense, they knew their mistress didn't like the presences of a plastic, rubber feeling of a doll. Than why get one if she hates those kind of toys. As the bears commences figuring out an explainable reason for their curiosity, Itachi simply open the doll's container from the top and began pulling the doll by the hair.

"Hey! Please stop that!" the toy finally spoke after being pull by the weasel's soft and round shape arms. Itachi blinked and free her hair, than stick his head inside the box to have a close talk with her, "So you're the new toy that our mistress got. Come out and talk with us," he said kindly, being a good greeter for the new toy. This was his first time being close to a doll, a girl doll to be precise, and he felt excited.

"No, I'm sorry b-but I belong here, it's for the best," she replied in a sadden tone, Itachi tilt his head once she deny his welcoming and offer. It's surprising because the treatment that he grant only happen rarely, not even the two brotherly bears get that kind of kindness from Itachi.

"And why not," he ask but it sounded more like a demand rather than a curious question.

"…………." the doll couldn't response to his question because she figure they already knew the answer.

"Well……" Itachi said as the other toy waited for her response but before she was able to say a word, a stomping noise approached closer to the room. Everyone quickly ran back to their position.

"I almost forgot my purse," the pink-hair girl ran toward her dower and search for her woman bag. Once she found the item that she came for, she took one last second to stare at her reflection on the mirror. Unfortunately for the stuff animal, especially the doll, Sakura found the box face down on the dower. It got Sakura suspicious toward the doll that she hates so much, and set it back on how she left it before, "Stupid doll. Enjoy the box because you're never coming out," said the anger and cruel girl as she left with her purse and shutting the door properly.

Once the ghost was clear, the animals were frighten by this mistress remark to the doll. Itachi didn't expected Sakura was this cruel to her toy but horribly it was true. He ran back to the doll and found her looking sad and hurt. Itachi knew why, and try to explain Sakura's anger mood toward her but unfortunately it didn't work. The doll was hurt, even though she didn't have real feeling but the toy find their ways of having one, just like the human. Probably that's the reason why the doll was always feeling lock-up, because she could never be a real human with real emotions. Sometimes it's hard being a hated doll, always being contain in a rectangle or square box that'll forever be your prison until you get bought and be play with.

After hours of talking and cheering the broken doll, Itachi got the name of the hated doll, "Hinata, a lovely Geisha doll. Better than what I am. I'm a weasel with years of being inside this room and use as a display for my mistress," Itachi chuckle, reminded of the old time when Sakura use to play with him when she was little but that all soon change when she got older.

"Actually, I prefer being you than being like this….." she said softly.

"What do you mean?" he asked, staring at her through the plastic clear view of her. With her long flowery purple kimono and stylish long navy blue hair that matches her lavender eyes, even though she refuse to come out of her box, Itachi still picture her beautiful.

"I'm really old, for years I've been living in my box for as long I could remember," she said, continuing after sighing, "I was a geisha doll. The most popular doll, I was a big hit. After I was place in the toy aisle with the other same doll, I looked new and ready to be someone's toy. One by one, the other geisha doll were taken while I waited for someone to take me. By the end of the day, I was the last one with no owner until a human man bought me. I thought I was going to be given as a gift to a child but it turn out that the person who bought me was a collector. He put me in one of those glass prison with the other toys that he collected. I didn't know what went wrong but for a long time I was trap in that places and never been open.

Until one day my owner finally took me out and took me into another places, where I was given to an older man. The old man set me in front of the humans as they walk by with children. For the first time of that point of my life, I felt a bit free. I watch as they walk and walk. I saw the shining light that made the day so bight, and saw a brief light from the dark. I watch as the days change and time goes by. I wanted badly for someone to come and pick me up, but no child dare to look at me, instead they kept walking til their gone. But gratefully, there was one boy who stop for once and stare right through me and finally bought me. It happen a few days ago and gave me as a gift to your owner, Sakura. That was the boy who told me when he wrap me and gave me to her," she sigh hurtfully, staring down through the plastic barrier of her box and slightly lean forward in sadness.

"Oh……. So you mean to tell me, you never set foot out of that old box?" he ask, staring at her in wonders. Hinata nod as she didn't bother to look back at the curious weasel.

It was tough and Itachi did whatever he could, to convinces the trap geisha doll from her long years of prison. But whenever he got close of convincing her to come-out, Sakura return home from visiting to her friend's house. During his process of helping the poor doll, Itachi began to have certain feeling toward the helpless doll. One day he gently and quietly took her to his favorite spot of the dower, which was right at the center, where he got the perfect view of the night bright moon. Even though Hinata was in her box, Itachi came close to her as she adore the beautiful vivid view of the silent, sparkly moon. He sat like a smiley doll with one of his round hands touching the side of her box. Like two couple holding hand as they enjoy their wonderful view. While the background stood their friends, the big bear smile at them, the little one just simply chuckle while the sunk was too clueless that he ask a question to his happy friends, "What are they doing?" than soon the two bears shut his mouth and went back staring at the two toys.

Over the days, the two new friend toys became really close, Hinata also stared to have feeling toward the kind weasel. Itachi knows he like the shy yet sweet doll, but he doesn't know if she feel the same. They both have feeling toward each other but unfortunately, neither of them have the fluffy guts to admit it to one another, having the slightest doubt that it'll ruin their close relationship if one of them didn't return the feeling back. So they kept it safe and never said a word about what they really felt about each other. But the more they hand out, the more it became difficult for them to hold their passion. It was unbearable and cruel, at the same time. Beside, if they get close, Sakura won't like it, after all, she hated Hinata but loves her little weasel, it just doesn't go.

So over the years, pretending was the only thing they could do, it was the only to do as toys. Itachi pretended to be Hinata's best friend and Hinata became Itachi's best friend. Close enough, for awhile until Sakura grew up and decided to move out, that's when the pretending had to stop.

Sakura separated Itachi from Hinata, and pack them up. It was Hinata who got the worse treatment and bad place to stay, while Itachi and the other toys were sent to Sakura's new apartment. It was then that Itachi had a broken heart, he was place in Sakura's new dower with the others but Hinata wasn't there by his side to make it complete. It was just another display to him for his mistress amusement and it disgusted him. Because over the days in his new place, he watch as Sakura talk, write, type, dress and brought guys than did weird moves with them. Yuck! Whenever he feels down, Itachi would stare at the moon, and try to think of Hinata, pretend that she's still right by him and was enjoying the moon with him. It all goes well until the moons disappear and Itachi turn to see that he was sitting alone, with no one to love. Sometimes he'll frown sadly as he sits at his position and become really desperate. He misses his geisha doll and deeply wanted her back.

Season change as the years did too. Sakura grew older, got a family and became happier, she finally move from her apartment to a much bigger room, a house. During the move, the toys were set in a certain room, with a lot more toys and bright lights.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy! Is this my room," said a young little girl with two pig tail and a cute pink dress as she ran inside the room that has her name on it.

"It certainly is, there are toys for you to play with, now go," told the older Sakura pregnant, slightly giving her first born child inside her own room. The little four year old ran inside happily as she open her toy chest and grabbed all the toys to play with. Itachi were one of them, "My! My! My!" the little girl laughed and play with them the whole day until she collapse to sleep. Once the toys were set back into their chest box, Itachi crawled out and quietly climbed up to the window to see the moon. The more he stares, the more he pretended about his lonely geisha sitting by his side even though she wasn't for a long, long time.

Meanwhile, down stairs, Sakura finish unpacking all the boxes except for one that she miss, "Hey honey," her husband call.

"Yes?" she replied calmly as she walk toward him to the next room.

"What about this box?" he ask as he hold the box on his arm. Sakura blinked twice than thought for a moment. She came up to him and open it as her husband held it in front of her, "Let me see….." she scan around and found a certain toy that she thought that was lost forever, "…….. Hinata," she slowly pick up the rectangle box and instantly blew on it. Dust flew all over and the man cough as Sakura wipe off the dust on the box, revealing the doll that was held trap inside the box for so long, "I know exactly what to do with you," she said to the toy and gave a smile to the doll.

The next day, the little girl woke up and played with her toys cheerfully but was interrupted by her pregnant mother, "Hey,"

"Oh hello mommy," the little girl stop and looked up at her huge mother, "Whatcha playing today?" Sakura ask as the little girl shrug, "House but I got no girl to be the mommy, their all bears and dogs and mouse….."

"That is a weasel darling," Sakura corrected her daughter as she grinned at her old favorite toy.

"Weasel mommy?"

"Yes, and his name is Itachi,"

"Itachi," the little girl was confuse and yet drown to her mother's words about the weasel.

"Yes," she smile, "And I have a surprise for you, but close your eye until I tell you to,"

"Ok," the little girl quickly shut her eyes and waited patiently for her surprise. While the two girls chat playfully, Itachi rolled her marble eyes while being held by the little girls hand. He thought the surprise was going to be new toys for the little girl to play with, pointless.

"Ok open!" once the little girl open her eyes and saw the geisha doll in front of her, Itachi became shock and so did the little girl, "A doll! Oh thank you thank you thank you mommy!" the little girl got the doll and jumped up and down in excitement.

"Your welcome, I'll leave you with your toys and start preparing for breakfast, bye dear," Sakura laughed a little and gave a kiss on her daughter's cheek than left.

"Now for the bestest part, they'll get marry. Itachi will marry my new doll, right when I get the things ready," the girl set them down together and ran to her chest box for more toys.

Itachi smile while Hinata smile back, they both smile and Itachi got closer toward her for a first ever paw to hand touch. After so long trap in a box, Hinata felt Itachi's adorable paw and felt like blushing. They didn't speak with one another but they certainly knew that they loved each other and one of them missed the other more than the other.The girl got everything set and pretended to get Itachi and Hinata marry with each other. While the I do part came, Itachi softly said, "I always did,"

"Than I announce you marry, you may kiss her," now this part was the embarrassing part. The little girl got Itachi smooching on Hinata, all over her face, which felt pretty good for Itachi since he haven't seen Hinata for a long time, especially the fact that she is out of her box. To Itachi, it was the best wedding he ever had as a toy and will forever remember it for the rest of his life.

That night, Hinata road on top of Itachi's back to show her the moon, "Beautiful as I could remember," she said, holding Itachi's round paw than gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you," after so many years of keeping his feeling, he finally said the three words that Sakura says all the time to her husband, and it felt good.

"Love? Oh Itachi……" Hinata face away from Itachi with a sad expression on her face.

Instantly Itachi felt crush once Hinata didn't receive those words back, he thought she would of say it back but she didn't, "W-What's wrong, I'm sorry if I-I hurt you…."

"No. You didn't hurt me…… it's j-j ust that, I been trap in my box and in the dark for a long time that I forgotten what love really mean, until now," she turn back and hugged him tight, "Oh Itachi, I miss you so very much a-and I never had the courage to tell you that I love you deeply. You were my first friend and the only one who want to talk to me. And for that, I'm truly thankful and happy," Hinata wanted to let it all out but couldn't, after all, she was a doll, but there is no harm in pretending.

Itachi hugged Hinata as tight as she did, feeling each others touch and hoping for the future to make them stay with each other forever.

**Outside of the house**

But, from a few distance apart, there was a couple, walking peacefully by the toy's home. Right through the window, down at the side walk under a normal age tree, the two couple hold hand quietly. Grateful that they are living their lives in freedom, and are grateful that there is nothing strong standing their human lives way.

"Mmm I love you, Itachi," said the young white eyes woman, kissing her husband on his cheek. He sightly bend forward to kiss her cheek, than made her blush, "And I love you, Hinata,"

Second later, they proceed with their night walk toward home, where they could continue their young lives and creating their own family one day. Just the way it should.

**_The End_**

* * *

Yeah, completed this one-shot but unfortunately I still have plenty to finish before completely celebrating. Well, at least I could type this down to my complete section XD I hope you readers like it. Also read my other Itachi/Hinata one-shot, along with a ch. story that I just made.

**Thank you and R&R**

**Love,**

**Field of Innocent**

* * *


End file.
